


双黄蛹

by RiveRyoRi



Category: The UTO Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiveRyoRi/pseuds/RiveRyoRi
Summary: 两个人是未设定性别的，很擅长偷盗的两个人。时代地区也是未设定。是一个想法的基本稿，在我看来已经把想写的都写了，没写出来的也是完全可以猜到的，但是我以为是能猜到的，不一定真的能被除了我以外的人猜到，所以不好说是个完整的一篇。看到这里真是辛苦你了。
Relationships: 拾三x帘误





	双黄蛹

“是他，是他偷的！”拾三不愧是拾三，抢在了总是弱生弱气说话还经常紧张到卡痰的帘误前面。

帘误输了，但是帘误有自己的说辞：那个啥，不是我脑子或者嘴巴比不上他，是我还多想了三下：一.这是不是个陷阱；二.我真的一定要说话吗；三.好吧，帘误翻遍了脑子也凑不出一整个三来。帘误觉得自己蠢兮兮的。

不过这些说辞也只是解释给自己听。

“你确定是他？不是你？”问话的那个人皱了皱上半部分的脸。

帘误想起来了，第三是我得考虑要不要出卖拾三呢。最应该优先考虑的又被帘误扔出心门最远，日常扔驴找驴。

帘误额头黑压压，压到拾三的脸前停住。还未被构造却已确定性质的脏话抿在薄唇间，嘴唇肉微微泛红。

“对啊，就是他！我，嗬嗬，清清白白好吧？”

拾三真不要脸，明明是一起偷的。不过拾三的犯罪，或者说准确点，被抓历史，确实清白得怪异。帘误心里发出一个清晰绵长无比的“口责～”。

拾三走的时候还给帘误招了招手“一个月后见～”，帘误全程眼黑失踪。原来眼白也能清楚看到东西，帘误为自己发现的超自然现象感到惊奇。

问话的人蹲下来，锃亮的皮鞋映出帘误好像是能看到黑色毛刺的颓影，帘误真的好累，和这个影子一样累。

“是你吗？”

帘误心里无语，嘴上却学拾三耍着无赖：“大哥，您讲点理，您看不出来是他吗？”

“我看你上次进这里，还是十岁的时候被亲妈举报的？有笑到我。”

帘误就知道自己不该说话。

“十岁那年是你妈说你整天偷她化妆品，把你带到这边来’教育教育‘，还一定求我们记下这次事情，就算是有污点也好过你再来犯案。你妈还猜得真准。你这次是进别人家偷了别人的几万现金，哈哈，这些钱早就被老鼠咬碎了，你说你是不是得不偿失，是不是吃不了兜着走？”

帘误继续无语。

“好吧，下次就别再来了，先在这边待个一个月哈。”

快中午了，问话的人急着去吃饭的样子，然后他就去吃饭了。帘误被打发到牢房J-35。

牢房还要编号的吗？J是什么意思？35是啥？好像，是不是有什么圆珠笔是这个型号的？帘误觉得这个牢房奇怪。

打开牢房的们，迎面吹来了凉～爽的风～～，帘误在努力不要把自己的内心感受唱出来。这牢房坏境这么好的吗？惊了！

地板和墙面是敦厚严实、颜色统一的灰砖，拿小拇指一抹，啧，干干净净，帘误有点嫌弃自己的脏鞋了。阳光从高高的正方形窗户暖暖照进来，照到比墙面的颜色要深一点点的灰色被褥，帘误试探的手掀了掀被子，居然，哇，不愧是向阳房间的环境：晒足九九八十一天，不添加任何蟑螂。

“不应该啊！可以可以可以！”心里的欢呼声再动作夸张也还是困在他的心情匣子里，他懒得抽动嘴角。帘误立马脱了鞋子躺进被窝，唯一露出的头扭过到右边，看着房间门的送饭口，想象中的目光如炬：

什么时候有饭呢？不会要等刚才那个人吃完再给我送吧？

哐哐，叽——啦，“饭！来！了！好香啊！” 帘误的心情匣子盖快乐地扑打着，却还是滴水不漏。

微焦的鸡腿！湿润的西兰花！我的最爱，咖喱饭～

此时的帘误有点恼为什么十岁他妈求这群人在他档案里画上浓墨重彩的一笔的时候为什么不让他体验一条龙，早早进来，只享几天福也好啊。可能进来太多次，直接获得最高待遇——无期徒刑，一个不杀人不放火的无期徒刑。

帘误嚼着盐分也刚好的牢饭，想到自己确实是可以什么都不拥有就生活的。他最喜欢看的一本小说是鲁滨逊漂游记，但帘误对鲁滨逊后来养的星期五感到很不满，因为他觉得自己根本不需要人的陪伴，就算鲁滨逊好像也并不把星期五当作一个和他平等的人，帘误觉得自己连宠物都是不需要的。

活在世上需要的是：保持身体的正常运作所需要的被窝和食物。对，帘误觉得衣服不过是被窝的变体，如果祖先没有褪去保暖的毛皮，帘误觉得被窝也不是必要的。

如果一个人到了荒岛，一定要带的东西是什么？这个问题问的是精神需求。帘误现在基本上就到了这样一个罪之荒岛上，虽然他一点悔过的意思都没有。精神需求吗？没有呢。帘误从小真的一点爱好都没有，用于打发时间的东西不能算作爱好，帘误也好奇别人为什么会喜欢一件事情喜欢到不做就不行。难道真的人会需要一些精神上的东西，不然就会痛苦地死去吗？

帘误不觉得自己铁石心肠，他看电影也会很自然流泪，但是感情却好像从来不是在心脏开始涌出，而是从喉咙，他会先感到喉咙被堵塞，眼泪就被呛了出来。帘误很好奇心脏痛是什么感觉，还是说只是夸张说法。

饭吃完了，帘误把只留着鸡骨和黏糊液体的餐盘放回门前，钻回被子里了，这次是头朝向天花板。天花板也是灰砖铺成的。帘误很喜欢灰色，白色和黑色太明确亮眼，灰色却只是像一团雾气包裹着透明的本体，圈出本体的势力范围，这势力范围又不强硬，任人闯入又离开，离开又遗忘。

微尘在空中研讨。

肆无忌惮的脚哐铛踩在了钢制的餐盘上，鸡骨抛出来，恶心地散在帘误喜欢的干净灰砖上。

“帘误你干嘛！还给老子设陷阱？”拾三用气音说话、每个字却还能装载满了怒气。

声音炸弹投在帘误的平静心海里，看到拾三的样子这海一瞬间蒸发出笑脸，帘误摇头起身把垃圾给装回餐盘里。衣服应该之后可以洗的吧，于是拿袖子把灰色地砖擦了擦，边擦边问：

“你干嘛来了，不是说一个月后见吗？”

“来看看你呗，如果是我一个人在这牢里，肯定会无聊死。你呢，在这边怎么样？”拾三瞥了眼帘误收拾的动作，“看起来伙食还不错。”

帘误抬头看了一眼拾三，下眼白托起聚焦一下下的黑眼珠。“你看你也不小心点，一来就搞乱我房间。”

“哈！房间！帘误，这里真这么好，你才来这儿多久就适应了，真定居在这儿了？大哥您现在在牢里喂。”

“不用你来说。你把我送进来的。”

拾三梗住，大摆手大摆脚，三步走到帘误的铺上，坐了下去。

“你衣服干净的吧，我是说，刚餐盘里的东西有没有溅到你身上？”

“怎么你心疼我？”

“我怕你把我被子坐脏了。”

拾三边查看自己的衣服边问“你在这无聊吗？”

“才吃顿饭的功夫，就算要无聊也没开始无聊。我也想知道自己是不是真的可以承受完全的什么都没有呢，看起来是没办法了，你真的烦。” 帘误把餐盘已经理好了，因为袖子脏了就坐在拾三斜对面的地砖上，地砖不冷不热，帘误真是爱死这里了。

“不过你干嘛要过来，是良心有愧是吗？把我出卖了。”

“大哥，大哥您别想多，就算给我一百次机会，我还是会出卖你一百次的，请您不用怀疑，我的良心早已实现了出卖自动化。”

“你怎么知道这一百次里没有一次我是说得比你早的呢？”帘误在脑里打出这行字又嘚——删掉了，因为应该确实说不过拾三。这次是帘误梗住了。

拾三检查衣服完毕，双手撑在身后，抬起头，看着微尘在阳光的舞台里散漫活动。

“这些灰尘，他们好像在聊天。”拾三往有光的空气里指，像按一个按钮，不管帘误有没有看到这个动作，拾三都觉得自己已经点亮了重点。

帘误把头靠在拾三大腿根部旁边的被子上，身体半斜着。

“旁边的房间都没有人是吗？也不知道这里隔音好不好。或者这里装着个摄像头一直盯着我们呢。”

拾三身体下滑，上半个身体躺在了床上，双手护胸，“你要干嘛，我来探监可不是你想象的那个意思。”光听声音还真以为拾三认真了，实际上他已经笑咧开了。

不过帘误知道拾三，所以连抬头都懒得。只是拾三的肚子已经移到了帘误脸旁，微微被刚刚下滑的动作掀起一个小角。拾三身体没有一丝味道，只是像冒着热气的白开水，大概65度。

帘误的脸和发呆的眼神没有动过。很懒。

“你看看时间，你准备什么时候走？”

“我刚来你就喊我走啊，” 拾三的手还是护胸的姿势却已经塌了下来，再也没有什么防御力了。“我还没想，你这被窝不能给我蹭蹭吗？”

“你不无聊吗？我们说几句就没话说了。”帘误边说边把刚刚弄脏的外套脱了，裹挟着拾三进了被窝。

两个人并排躺着，被子两角刚好包住了两个人的肩膀。只有头露在外面。

帘误的肩膀微微叠着拾三的肩膀。

“刚好。”

“嗯，刚好。所以我们干嘛？睡觉吗？”

“你要睡就睡呗，睁眼闭眼反正都是睡觉，也没有什么墙要去翻，也没有东西要去偷。”帘误躺进来还是被窝最温暖，不过现在是要比刚刚一个人的时候更温暖一点，毕竟旁边多了个不停泵动的心脏。帘误就让他们俩被被子包裹得像蛹一样。想到这里帘误觉得好笑，眼珠微微往旁边那人动了动，余光兴尽而归。

“哪有双黄蛹的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 两个人是未设定性别的，很擅长偷盗的两个人。时代地区也是未设定。是一个想法的基本稿，在我看来已经把想写的都写了，没写出来的也是完全可以猜到的，但是我以为是能猜到的，不一定真的能被除了我以外的人猜到，所以不好说是个完整的一篇。看到这里真是辛苦你了。


End file.
